


Cold as Ice

by lil_sis24



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sis24/pseuds/lil_sis24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirandas thoughts to a song and a certain assistant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of the song belong to Sarah Connor

Miranda turned around. She disliked functions like these. She disliked parties, where the music was loud and a dancefloor in the middle of the room. But she was here for a new designer and with his art... well, it was worth it. She hoped, at least. And she wasn't alone here. Her first assistant was there, too, gladly. After Paris, Andrea had been promoted and Emily moved to Design.

 

She did not know where Andrea was at the moment. She had given her a few minutes off and thought the girl would use it to get together with important people. But she could not see her talking to anyone. No. Instead she spotted her on the dancefloor, dancing alone, eyes closed.

The song changed and Miranda stiffened.

It was a new song, something she wouldn't listen to, normally. But she knew it. Especially the lyrics.

 

 

_I keep watching you_   
_Everything you do_   
_Every night I pray_   
_That you may walk on my way_   
_If I see your face, such a lovely face_   
_I’m thinking about the way how to say_   
_Come on with me_

 

 

She had heard it coming out of one of her daughters room some evening she came home early. And the lyrics had gotten straight to her heart.

 

 

_My heart is aching_   
_I just can’t wait no more_   
_When I see the way_   
_You’re moving cross the dancefloor_   
_There’s no mistaking_   
_I want you more and more_   
_Every second of my life_

 

 

She just wished she could tell Andrea how she felt. Just wished to find a way to tell her that she wanted to spend more time with her, in another way than employer and employee...

 

 

_We gotta get together right now_   
_We gotta get together right now_   
_We gotta get together right now_   
_Cause we can not escape our faith_

 

Yes, how could they escape their faith? How could she escape the smile this girl always threw at her? How could she possibly survive this without turning colder?

 

 

_If I can't have you for the rest of my life_   
_Oh baby my body’s turning cold as ice_   
_Nothing I could do_   
_If I’m losing you_   
_It’s getting just as cold as ice_   
_Cold as ice_

 

 

In Paris, Andrea had almost left her. Almost. But in the evening she had sat on the ground, leaning on Mirandas door, eyes closed, waiting for her. She had apologized and – Miranda had accepted, of course. What else? She couldn't have bore the girl leaving her, couldn't have bore a life without the girl. She wouldn't have survived that.

But as they returned home... well, everything changed. Miranda changed. She knew now, she had feelings towards her assistant. Deep feelings.

 

_Each time you leave_   
_it’s like I'm shiv'ring inside_   
_Oh baby my body’s turning cold as ice_   
_Nothing I could do_   
_If I’m losing you_   
_It’s getting just as cold as ice_   
_Cold as ice_   
_Cold as ice_

 

 

This one day, without Andrea by her side... She had been a bitch. A real bitch. Not what everyone already knew from her, no, nothing of that already  _softer_ side of her. She could not remember one single time she had been like this.

And it wasn't because Stephen had left her that night before, either. The loss of him was more like a freeing sensation than anything else. She just felt sorry for her girls, but that was a whole other story altogether.

Anyway, as Andrea left without looking back that one morning, she had felt like she was freezing, beginning to freeze from the inside.

 

_This is gonna be an emergency_   
_Can’t you see the snow_   
_And the ice all around me_   
_You know that I freeze_   
_Commit to me_   
_It takes your warming lips_   
_And your kiss_   
_To defrost me_

 

Without knowing, Miranda had walked towards the dancefloor herself. She was standing near the place where Andrea was still dancing, watching the girl.

Andrea had come back. A small smile graced her lips now.

 

_The ice is breaking_   
_When you walk you through the door_   
_You know how to keep me rocking on the dancefloor_   
_Temperature's rising_   
_Increasing more and more_   
_It’s getting hot in here tonight_

 

 

But Miranda didn't “keep rocking on the dancefloor”. No, that would simply be ridiculous. She liked to dance, but more in a classical way. So she kept watching Andrea. The girl still had her eyes closed, but as if on cue, as if she felt Miranda watching her, she opened her eyes and looked her boss straight in the eyes.

 

_We gotta get together right now_   
_We gotta get together right now_   
_We gotta get together right now_   
_We gotta get together right now_   
_We gotta get together right now_   
_Cause we can not escape our faith_   
  
_If I can't have you for the rest of my life_   
_Oh baby my body’s turning cold as ice_   
_Nothing I could do_   
_If I’m losing you_   
_It’s getting just as cold as ice_   
_Cold as ice_   
  
_Each time you leave_   
_it’s like I’m shiv'ring inside_   
_Oh baby my body’s turning cold as ice_   
_Nothing I could do_   
_If I’m losing you_   
_It’s getting just as cold as ice_   
_Cold as ice_   
_Cold as ice_   
  
  
_I-C-E_   
_That’s what I’m gonna be_   
_If you’re not here with me_   
_Then someday somebody_   
_Will find me frozen_   
  
_If I can't have you for the rest of my life_   
_Oh baby my body’s turning cold as ice_   
_Nothing I could do_   
_If I’m losing you_   
_It’s getting just as cold as ice_   
_Cold as ice_

 

And Andrea smiled at her. A sweet, somehow knowing, smile. Miranda shivered with something like anticipation. Her heart grew warm, as always when the girl smiled at her.

 

_Each time you leave_   
_It’s like I’m shiv'ring inside_   
_Oh baby my body’s turning cold as ice_   
_Nothing I could do_   
_If I’m losing you_   
_It’s getting just as cold as ice_   
_Cold as ice_   
_Cold as ice_

 

Miranda watched Andrea moving towards her, still dancing, and without breaking eye contact. Another smile curled around the older woman's lips, a sweet one, something she hadn't showed to anyone but her daughters. The realisation struck her - to people she loved. She loved Andrea.

 

 

_Cold as ice, ohhhh uhhh, cold as ice_

 

And then, Andrea stood right in front of her. She had stopped dancing and her gaze had turned more serious and curious.

Miranda forgot to breath. Andrea was breathtakingly beautiful.

“Let's go home” she whispered to her assistant and then turned around, hoping, knowing, Andrea would follow her. Would follow her forever.

 

 

 

 

End.

 


End file.
